duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact
Links * http://duelzone.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=8924 * http://duelmastersglobal.forumprofi.de/view-topic-news-dmr-01-first-contact-episode-1-t885.html * http://johnlenoso.blog115.fc2.com/blog-entry-1037.html * http://johnlenoso.blog115.fc2.com/blog-entry-1038.html * http://supersolenoid.blog63.fc2.com/blog-entry-765.html Cards 電流戦攻セブ・アルゴル 5 / Water / Earth Eater + Cyber Lord / 2000 - Blocker - This creature can't attack - When you put this creature into the battle zone you may put a Light, Water or Darkness creature with a cost of 5 or less from your hyperspatial zone and put it into the battle zone. 聖域の使徒ハンドベル "Handbell, Sanctuary Vizier" (Apostle, Vizier as its initiate..) 4 / Light / Initiate + Hunter / 3000 - Blocker (Whenever an opponent's creature attacks, you may tap this creature to stop the attack. Then the 2 creatures battle.) - This creature can't attack players - All of your other Hunter creatures in the battle zone gain "Blocker". マジェスティック・サンダー "Majestic Thunder" 2 / Light / Spell - Shield Trigger (When this spell is put into your hand from your shield zone, you may cast it for no cost.) - Your opponent chooses one of their creatures battle zone and taps it. Your opponent cant untap that creature at the start of their next turn. ピュアライアン "Pure Lian" (Or funnily, Ryan!) 4 / Light / Shine Monster / 2000 - Blocker (Whenever an opponent's creature attacks, you may tap this creature to stop the attack. Then the 2 creatures battle.) - This creature can't attack players - This creature gets +2000 power for each tapped card in your opponent's battle zone. (Funnily enough, this copies Darkness's version of the ability) 霞み妖精ジャスミン "Jasmine, Mist Faerie" 2 / Nature / Snow Faerie / 1000 - When you put this creature into your battle zone, you may destroy this creature.If you do, put the top card of your deck into the mana zone. 超次元マザー・ホール "Hyperspatial Mother Hole" 6 / Light / Spell - Put a non-evolution light creature with "Blocker" into the battle zone from your hand. - Choose a Light, Water or Nature psychic creature with a cost of 6 or less from your hyperspatial zone and put it into the battle zone. スーパー炎獄スクラッパー "Hell's Scrapper Super Flame" 6 / Fire / Spell - Shield trigger (When this spell is put into your hand from your shield zone, you may cast it for no cost.) - Destroy any number of your opponent's creatures that have total power 5000 or less. 光流の精霊ガガ・カ (Not all of its name..) 5 / Light / Creature / Angel Command + Alien / 500? When you put this creature into the battle zone, put a Light or Water creature with a cost of ? or less from your hyperspatial zone and put it into the battle zone. (Presumably 5 or less) (At the start of your game, separate your psychic creatures from your deck and put them into the hyperspatial zone. If a psychic creature would leave the battle zone, return it to the hyperspatial zone instead.) 雷神の求道者センジュ (Senju, Seeker of the Thunder God) 6 / Light / Creature / Mecha Thunder (Power: Unknown) - Blocker - ? パーロックのミラクルフィーバー (Barrock Miracle Fever) ■ カードの名前をひとつ選んで言う. その後、自分の山札の上から、選んだ名前のカードが出るまで1枚ずつすべてのプレイヤーに見せる. 見せたカードをすべて自分の手札に加える。 オンセン・無敵タイム (Time Invincible Onsen) 5 / Water / Spell - Draw 2 cards. - Until the start of your next turn, if "ガロウズ・セブ・カイザー" (Kaiser Galouz Cebu) would leave the battle zone, it remains in the battle zone. - If your "ガロウズ・セブ・カイザー" (Kaiser Galouz Cebu) would leave the battle zone, you may discard this card from your hand instead. (Duelmasters first "Instant" Spell?) 黒神龍アレグザンドロス (Necrodragon Alexandros) 7 / Darkness / Creature / Zombie Dragon / 7000 - When an opponents creature attacks, put the top card of your deck into your graveyard. If the card is Fire, you may destroy an opponents creature with less then 4000 power. (Just less, isnt 4000 bOR/b less) - Double breaker ヤミノザビメガパー (Dark "Zabimegapa"?) 5 / Darkness / Creature / Dark Monster + Alien / 2000+ - Blocker - Space Charge: Fire (When you put a fire creature in your mana zone, you may use this creatures SC ability. ) SC This turn, this creature gains "power attacker +5000" and breaks an additional shield. 催眠鎌カマン・カマーン (Kaman Kaman, Hypnotic Sickle) 4 / Darkness / Creature / Dark Lord + Hunter / 3000 - When you put this creature or another Darkness hunter into the battle zone, you may choose a creature in your opponents battle zone. During your opponents next turn, that creatures attacks if able. - Hunting (During battle, this creature gets +1000 power for each of your hunter creatures in the battle zone) ミラクル・リ・ボーン (Miracle "Release?"" Bone) 5 / Darkness / Creature / (Unknown Race/Power) - Put a 7 or less cost Hunter creature from your graveyard into the battle zone. 竜のフレア・エッグ (Dragon Flare Egg) 3 / Fire / Creature / 1000 - At the start of your turn, put the top card of your deck into the graveyard. If it is a non-evolution Dragon, you may destroy this creature. If you do, put the Dragon in your battle zone. - This creature can't attack. Swan, Mach 5(V) Gust (突風のゴーマッハ・スワン) 4 / Fire / Creature / Hunter + Featheroid / 3000 - Unknown effect. Interesting name on this one, yeah. Theres a "無敵巨兵ゴーマッハV / Invincible Mecha Gomach V" but it was never really clear what to use one the Mecha for it. Mach V or (5, it uses the Jp word for Go, like Speed Racer...) 大噴火グレイト・フルー (Great Eruption, Great Flu - not the full name. ) 6 / Fire / Creature / Flame Command? / 9000? - Evolution: Unknown - Unknown effect. ドラゴニック・ピッピー (Dragonic Pippi) 3 / Fire / Creature / Fire Bird + Hunter / 2000 - Unknown effect. - Unknown effect. 次元院の豪力 ("Something Forces", of the Temporal Dimension) 5 / Nature / Creature / Beast Folk + Alien / 2000 - When you put this creature into the battle zone, put a Fire or Nature creature with a cost of 6 or less from your hyperspatial zone and put it into the battle zone.